Release My Sister!
by BeyondTomorrowithyou
Summary: Hello Everybody! I'm BACK! Normally, Eep doesn't have much to do with her baby sis, but that doesn't mean its gonna stay that way...


_After ALL this time…FINALLY another story down!_

_I __**know**__ I haven't written any stories in months, but having both lost &amp; gained new jobs this year, my morale hasn't been at its best as of late._

_I wanted to delve into Eep's sister relationship with Sandy as she only interacted with her little sister once in the film &amp; I thought they'd work off each other really well._

_Now, I have no siblings so I'm __**not**__ writing from experience here – just from what I imagined this sister bond might be like. I tried my best to write these sisters story to the best of my ability, but any pointers on how to improve this – I'll gladly take_

_Well hoping __**very**__ much that you enjoy this my friends (your comments mean __**so**__ much) – Best Wishes!_

* * *

'Grrrngrrrr!'

Only one thing ever made ever made _that_ sound.

'Sandy! What are you doing _now_?!'

Belt &amp; Sandy's latest exploration had taken them to new heights…..literally. _Ever_ so smartly, they'd climbed up the utmost branches of a Redwood tree, forgetting the higher the branch – the thinner it gets. I wouldn't've noticed them had they'd not been breaking off twigs with every step.

'Hey you two! You go any higher &amp; you'll be seeing the ground a _lot_ sooner than you'd like.'

They didn't even turn around once they were so high up. There was no other option other than climbing up myself – but the tree's trunk was too wide around &amp; was completely smooth of crevices &amp; footholds. I couldn't help but snigger. '_No doubt, Sandy used you as a climbing tool Belt!_'

I grabbed two serrated bone knives &amp; a leather rope with a double hooked edge made from sharpened Bunny Beast fangs out of my pouch, which I tied round my waist. 'Ugh, _how_ long will it take for Sandy to develop some common _sense_?' I started my ascent, digging my knives into the side of the tree.

Halfway up, Sandy &amp; Belt reached the top branch – which I could tell wouldn't stay there for long. '_Please_ hold them until I get there.'

'Hey Eep!' I looked down &amp; saw Guy standing at the tree's base.

'Everyone's headed back to base, you gonna be much longer out here?' I looked back up towards the tree tops. Sandy &amp; Belt's branch looked okay, but I couldn't chance it for much longer. Guy followed my gaze, his jaw dropping as he saw what I was climbing towards.

'Eep, they _can't_ stay up there!' 'I know, I'll coax them down once I'm close enough. 'Okay, but whatever you do, be _quick_.'

No sooner had the words left his mouth – I heard the sound I'd been dreading. The branch Belt &amp; Sandy had been climbing, finally gave way.

Guy's expression turned dire. '_Eep!_'

They flailed about, grabbing any leaf, twig or bark in desperation, but it all broke away upon contact.

Climbing was pointless now – they were hurdling towards me at breakneck speed! _'Only one option then.'_ I braced myself against the tree, focusing on Belt &amp; Sandy as they plummeted closer &amp; closer. I only had one chance to get the timing right.

_'__Now!'_ I backflipped off the trunk &amp; twist flipped around, propelling myself towards my sister &amp; pet. Within seconds, they were in my arms. I swung my rope grappling hook over the next tree, digging my blades into the trunk as we landed amongst the foliage.

'You two still with me?' Belt answered with a hug to my waist, Sandy however was a little more shaken. 'Don't worry, I won't give way from under you.' Sandy's whimpers grew a little more silent, but her grip on my neck remained. I looked down below. But no matter what way I scaled down, it was going to be rough. '_Looks as though I'm breaking my drop record again_.' Unfastening my grappling hook, I focused on the first tree…..&amp; jumped. 'Hold on like you mean it!'

Repeating the stunt is easy. _If_ you don't have anyone strapped to you, let alone _two_. I could feel Belt digging his claws into me, Sandy's face buried in my shoulder. 'Just bear with me for _5_ seconds guys, I promise!'

I took aim, swinging my hook at the thickest branch I could see; felt the thrust of the rope swing us forward – then it snapped.

Even as I fell, I could see Guy running towards us. Which gave me one last chance. 'They're all yours Guy!' As I chucked Sandy &amp; Belt his way, I saw Guy's expression go from confusion to surprise to frantic – all within one moment. Before catching them the next. That, cost me my concentration. I looked back at the ground. 'Oh for End's _sake_!' I swung my body round, but not quick enough. A popping sound rang through my head as my right shoulder hit the earth...…&amp; then nothing.

* * *

'Eep, _Eep!_' The scent of grass &amp; soil raced through my nose, mixed with blood. My head swimming, I looked up. 'Belt….Sandy. Are…..are they okay?' Guy nodded, though he looked slightly fuzzy. 'Just some scrapes, nothing more. _You_ have a fair few cuts, but nothing deep. Can you get up?' I moved my arms forward, then it came back. That stabbing pain I'd felt when I'd made contact with the ground. I gripped my shoulder &amp; found that it felt, different. Like it had changed shape. 'Why does my shoulder feel like something it isn't?' 'That may be because…...it is.' He grimaced before continuing. 'It's completely out of place.'

I would've shaken my head, had it not hurt so much. 'So what's the best way out of this?' Guy took a sharp intake of breath. 'It's gonna hurt even more to fix.' After a moment, I looked him in the eyes. 'Well, don't waste time then.'

With a thick piece of bark between my teeth, Guy slowly rotated my arm back. Every centremetre my arm moved, may as well have been a dagger in my chest. I made no sound, focusing on a spot in the distance, not blinking once.

Noticing my expression, Guy paused. 'Eep, I'll stop if you want.' 'Which means the pain lasts longer.' I breathed hard through my nose, even _talking_ was hurting now. 'Don't stop unless you're done.' He nodded, but averted his gaze as he turned my arm back further. The popping echoed through my head once more. But this time, as my vision blurred. I felt nothing but relief as the water ran from my eyes.

'Dad's gonna _love_ this.' I looked down at my sling, binding my arm to my side. Sore as it may be, this was more bearable by _far_. Guy shook his head. 'Nah, he'll be fine once he knows…..what happened.' I knew what that pause meant. We both exchanged a foreboding glance. Dad may have laid off most of his paranoid protectiveness but he was still reluctant in letting Sandy explore beyond his line of sight. Sandy had only managed to convince Dad after promising to have Belt with her any time she chose to explore. But after today, well.

I turned to my little sis. 'You _know_ what Dad will have to say once he knows about this don't you?' Sandy stared at the ground. 'I've been there 100,000 times so….. I'll help you the best I can, but…..be prepared for the repercussion.' Her expression brightened considerably at this.

Dad's reaction was beginning to resemble that of 'The End', but then Guy stepped in. 'What happened today, would've been _far_ worse – had she not intervened at all.' Dad shut up considerably after that, but his mood towards Sandy didn't improve much. Sandy was banned from exploring for 2 weeks but for once, she put up nothing of a fight.

As I retreated to my tent that night, I heard a shuffle of footsteps as I lay down on the bed mat. Not easy considering my arm's position. I turned to my Panda Glider Cloak. 'Was that you?' Cloak, now on my stomach –responded by kneading his paws on my chest. 'Guess not.'

I heard the rustle again, along with a whimpered growl. 'Sandy?' A familiar pair of millipede pigtails appeared behind my pillow. 'What's the matter? Thunk sleeping on your end of the tent again?' Sandy glanced in the direction of Mum &amp; Dad's tent. I figured out the rest. 'Mind keeping me company tonight?'

No sooner had the sun come up, my sleep was ended by annoyingly familiar growls. '_Ugh_, morning to you too Sandy…..' My little sis panted non-stop, bouncing around like a mad thing. 'Hey, let's see how fast you can catch breakfast.' By the time I'd made it to the beach, Sandy had claimed several fish from a Sharkodile.

* * *

**_Several weeks later_**

'_7_ in a _row_. You keep this up you won't need _me_ anymore.' Guy shook his head as he picked up yet another prize from the loaded trap. I grinned teasingly. 'Yeah, pretty soon it'll be the other way round!'

I noticed a log strewn across the path. Guy jumped it, I followed with a front aerial. Guy cocked an eyebrow. 'Show off right?' He grinned in response. 'Jealous is more the word. Especially having had a disjointed limb appears to have made your manoeuvres ever _more_ spectacular. Against _all_ advice to boot!' I stuck out my tongue. 'Boredom can be a _great_ teacher.' My shoulder no longer hurt but Guy was adamant about keeping it bound whenever we hunted, sticking to methods that didn't need me to pursue prey at breakneck speed – (even though that was my _favourite_ kind!). It didn't stop me from practicing at home. I knew plenty of moves that didn't require my arms. Guy – unimpressed as he may have been, knew interfering would only made it worse. Funny, how he picked that up in a few _days_. Whereas my dad _still_ fails to figure it out!

Then I heard a loud thump behind me - &amp; saw Sandy splayed over the log. Picking her up by her dress, it took everything I had not to laugh. 'Don't attempt what will _kill_ you.' Sandy grumbled in annoyance. Guy stifled back his own giggles. 'Seems she's gone from being attached to your mum's hip to _yours_ now.' 'Mmm hmm, though I don't see what makes _me_ any more interesting.' I gave my little sis a wink. 'But at _least_ I can fix that attempt you call an aerial.' By the end of the day, Sandy had it down pat.

'Well you certainly picked that up faster than Thunk ever could. Looks like you can fill in for me on chase hunts.' Sandy let out an excited bark.

Truth be told – ever since I'd saved her &amp; Belt, Sandy had started wandering further &amp; further away from Mum…..&amp; following _me _more &amp; more. Mum was glad for the break &amp; Guy found it somewhat cute. And to be honest, I didn't mind it either – much as I'd thought the opposite beforehand.

I broke away from the thought as Sandy fell headfirst into a sand pit. I couldn't help but smirk a little. 'Though you might end up as prey if you don't know the strategy.'

Just then, Guy walked over; trap props hung over his shoulder. 'Ready to set up some more?' I looked back at Sandy, a hopeful glint in her brown eyes. 'Actually, I don't think we'll need them today. If I can't corral our prey, at least someone else should.' Guy peered at Sandy, his eyebrow raised. 'You sure?'

I shrugged in reply. 'I may as well do _something_ with my time other than go mad with boredom on hunts while I'm still _arm_ bound. Loud as my sis is, she's always interesting to watch, especially when she perfects it.' Guy nodded in agreement. 'Can't argue there.'

2 hours later, we were hauling a Zebra Ostrich carcass home – Sandy pulling at the lead. 'Nice one Sandy, but save your reserves for the last stretch from now on or the tables will turn. You'll end up prey if you don't – remember that.' Sandy yanked on our catch fiercely – letting out a low growl.

I cocked my eyebrow. 'Don't argue with me, _you_ know it's true.' Snorting with annoyance, but backing down she walked forward.

Guy looked my way, a "matter of fact" expression written on his face. 'Can I ask _why_, you feel the need to do that?'

Looking over my little sis, a smug smile spread to my face. 'You _are_ aware I'm the eldest? Well….._end_ of story!'

* * *

_So, there it is! My most time consuming story yet!_

_In case anyone's wondering, the injury Eep sustains is a dislocated shoulder. I've never had one but have heard **MANY **a time how P.A.I.N.F.U.L they are &amp; did my best on describing it with the minimal medical knowledge I read up on - If I made any mistakes (which I wouldn't be surprised at if I did) I apologise._

_I felt like experimenting with how Eep would deal with a significant injury &amp; how it would play in getting closer to Sandy. While I know the Croods are Superhuman compared to us - knowing they can hurt themselves the same way we can (just on a larger scale, hence the enormous drop to earth!) again just makes them so much more relatable, which the movie **already **did an **incredible** job on!_

_Now that you've read, hope you enjoyed &amp; continue to enjoy Croods Fanfiction Tales!_

_P.S. - If you've read my story QuickSpinner (or ANY of them), I'd Luv to hear what U have to say!_


End file.
